dearwhitepeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie Green
Reginald "Reggie" Green is an attending student at Winchester University and an activist in the Black Student Union. He is a supporting character in the indie film ''Dear White People'' and a major character in the Netflix adaption series of the same name, portrayed by Marque Richardson. Character Reggie Green grew up inspired by his father, a war veteran and former Black Panther. Passionate and intelligent, he presents himself as a visionary for his friends at Armstrong-Parker. During his rite to begin a movement at Winchester University to acknowledge racism on campus, Reggie sought the help of media student Samantha White, unaware of her relationship status at the time. Upon the rough introduction one night with Gabe Mitchell, Reggie gradually distanced himself from Sam and was heavily supported by Joelle Brooks. When his life was threatened by an officer for not showing his ID card, he withdrew from interacting with friends, venting his emotions in poetry. Story Early Life Reginard Green was raised under the teachings of his father, a former Black Panther. Early Days at Winchester to be addedDear White People House Election Reggie sat alongside Sam and other Black Student Union members in the auditorium, listening as Troy Fairbanks gave his speech on-stage in disinterest. Later, while Sam gave her speech about keeping A-P House predominantly black. When the time to vote came, Reggie and other students placed their votes, a bot driving many towards Sam. After it is announced by Martin of the winner for Head of House, Reggie congratulated her excitingly. Protest Postponed to be added Dear Black People to be added House Party After the gathering for breakfast food, Reggie was accompanied by Joelle and friends to attend a house party to cheer his mood. Along the way, he kicks a blackface law jockey before entering the house. He spoke with Joelle and found himself seeing the faces of partygoers Troy, Coco, and Sam with Gabe. Reggie is approached by classmate Addison, asked to join in a game of trivia. Through a series of questions, he and Addison managed to answer within seconds of Muffy Tuttle speaking a word before their opponents, the Johnson Twins. Eventually, everyone begin to drink more alcoholic beverages and break to a collective rave to the tune of rap music. While Reggie swayed with a drink in hand, he overhears Addison rap in-sync to the lyrics. Initially, he asked to watch the n-word. Despite his friend's off-put questions, Reggie and Joelle clarified that they only requested that the word not be said, not referring to him as a racist. Gradually, the conversation leaves many of the partygoers at a halt, as Joelle and Reggie continued to explain their discomfort. With Kurt Fletcher interjecting and worsening the tension came Troy's attempts to deescalate the situation; partygoers began arguing amongst each other, Reggie informing Addison why he should not use the n-word. Shoved into Addison, the two struggled into a physical altercation in the high stress that filled the room. With the arrival of campus police officers Cole and Ames, the two boys were pulled apart and questioned for an explanation. Though Addison expressed that this was his party and it was only momentary chaos, Reggie was requested to see his student identification. He wished to know why he needed to show ID and corrected the officer that he was not of kin. Despite Coco asked for him to comply and Joelle reassuring the officer that Reggie was an attending student, Reggie tries to rebuff the request, finding himself held at gunpoint. Frightful and shaky, he ultimately complied with the order to show identification, keeping Ames informed that he was reaching for his wallet. Upon being cleared, he was allowed to leave alongside other partygoers that did not live in the house. Returning alone to his dorm room, Reggie sat behind a closed door, weeping silently; he continued to cry even while Sam stood outside his room, pushing for him to aid in fighting back. He was also visited by Coco some time after Sam's absence.Dear White People: Volume 1: Chapter VDear White People: Volume 1: Chapter VI Samantha White Poetry Slam to be adddedDear White People: Volume 1: Chapter VI Retreat Walking back to the dormitory, Reggie stood outside his door, confessing to Sam that he felt pained, watching as she was with Gabe. Ultimately, he entered his room, Sam following behind him; as the two began to become intimate, a text message briefly stopped them before Reggie and Sam continued, undressing and engaging in sex.Dear White People: Volume 1: Chapter VI Town Hall to be addedDear White People: Volume 1: Chapter X Post-Trauma Therapy Returning to his dormitory, Reggie makes comments on the smell of hot pockets that filled the room as well as rock music Clifton blared through his laptop. Taking a beer from the fridge, he was reminded that they had a rule, to which he replied that Clifton's side of the room was alcohol-free. Despite lunging in silence, Reggie had been asked about his condition by his roommate and informed that he had an ear to speak to about his trauma. Eventually, he is reminded to report to therapy. During the therapy session, he was questioned about his mental condition.Dear White People: Volume 2: Chapter II Dereca and Bible Study Reggie decides to lounge on the couch and direct his attention to Dereca: Set Me Straight, being asked by Coco on his mental condition. Though he initially answered with a sarcastic comment on his day, he expressed that he was fine and wished people would stop asking. In the middle of the episode, Reggie reassured Coco that the episode did not bother him, as Dereca helped a man work through his own trauma. Kordell soon steps into the room and turns the television off, informing the two that Bible Study was to start and inviting Reggie to attend. With Coco leaving and Joelle joining the couch, Reggie stayed for the session. Drugs and Sex to be added Vocalization Reggie was pulled aside after class by Dean Fairbanks. As the two walked, Reggie conversed with Walter over their shared experiences attending Winchester. Armstrong-Parker Conflicts to be added Trevor King to be addedDear White People: Volume 2: Chapter VDear White People: Volume 2: Chapter VI Soul Searching Troy Fairbanks to be addedDear White People: Volume 2: Chapter VII Joelle Brooks Trip to the Whites to be addedDear White People: Volume 2: Chapter IX Confessions to be addedDear White People: Volume 2: Chapter X Rikki Carter to be added Attendance Quotes For the poems recited, see Poetry Gallery :See Gallery. Backstage *Initially reading the scripted scene of Reggie Green and Officer Ames, Marque Richardson was not affected until moments later, breaking down into tears. The scene has not left him since its production, filming, and release.'Dear White People' Episode 5 Explained | Hollywood Reporter Richardson had said: "Then I read it again, and I start crying again only because I've never had a gun drawn on me, but the notion that this is the reality of it broke my heart." References Navigation | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Green Reggie Green Reggie Green Reggie Green Reggie Green Reggie Green Reggie